The Secret Sailor Senshi
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**_So, this is my fist story and everything. I actually had most of it all planned out, written and everything, but then...I added a new character. Soon, another new character. Then, a new plot. Soon, all of the characters I had that were all planned out got a new life, a new look, and a new way of seeing things. :P Oh, my overactive imagination... :DD I hope you enjoy it! Let's give a summary first though..._**

**_One year after Chaos left Galaxia's body, the sailor senshi have a new enemy. And also some new allies. However, what happens when those allies are thought to be part of the enemies group because they refuse to show their identities to the sailor soldiers? Even Sailor Moon refuses them into the group. Setsuna has a secret though, a secret that's bound to get out sometime. She knows who these new senshi are and refuses to tell the others. The new enemy, who happens to be a magenta pigtailed girl named Kurami, is trying to look for the six golden souls with her gruesome, yet weak, youmas tagging along. She has a horrible grudge against Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen for some reason and also seems to have anger problems. While said that her youmas aren't strong, it doesn't mean that they get off easy. The senshi are losing their powers, all starting with Sailor Pluto.  
>While all of this is going on, Rei's cousin Umeko Asakura moves in after losing her mom in a tragic murder. After a day or two she comes to her grandfather wanting to keep two little corgis she was given by a mysterious redhead named Amelia. She meets three other girls after Amelia named Sunny, Amame, and Miyako. What no one knows is that these girls make up the new sailor senshi everyone's talking about and they are the only ones who can stop Kurami from stealing everyone's souls.<br>_**

**_Sailor Moon (c) Naoko Takeuchi_**

**_I made all the other characters up...so they belong to me! :D_**

* * *

><p>The stars shown brightly, twinkling in the sky as Usagi lay in her bed, the sheets sprawled about in a messy nature. She was snoring so loud that anyone who entered the room would've wondered how Luna could sleep in such an environment.<p>

It had been exactly one year ever since Galaxia tried to take over the Earth and there had been no danger, no trouble ever since. Luna and Artemis did take precautions, however, and upgraded the girls henshin's into Eternal forms right after Sailor Moon stopped Galaxia.

But now a new enemy was in line to make life harsh for the Sailor Senshi.

* * *

><p>Several centuries in the future, a war raged on between stars and planets. It all started when King Endymion doubted that his first child, supposed to be the Princess of the Earth, wasn't his at all. He banished her away to a neighboring star called Peacius and refused to even speak her name. The Little Lady, Chibiusa, was soon born and the galaxy relaxed as King Endymion knew that the child was his.<p>

During this time, the great Time war between a race called the Time Lords and a race called Daleks raged on a planet deemed Gallifrey. After a man who called himself The Doctor stopped the war, singlehandedly, he fled in his time machine called the TARDIS. He claims that he's the only kind of his race left, but what he didn't know was that the Princess of that planet had fled to the Peacius star, so he wasn't alone. Her nickname, Red, was the only thing she took with her.

Before long, King Endymion grew angry at a Kinmoku warrior named Kou Taiki. She had been helping out the banished member of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Rosalina, who had been residing on the Peacius Star. Soon, all of his anger diminished as he realized he had been foolish to be mad in the first place. But, that anger returned when the Star Columba tried to become friends with the Earth and Moon Kingdoms. He claimed that they treated their earth like a piece of trash, making it all virtual and stuffy with buildings and roads. He blew out his last straw when he began feeling attracted to the Queen of the Sun Kingdom and decided to start a war with all of his problems.

He invaded the Sun Kingdom first, killing their Queen. However, he didn't expect them to bounce back with a fully quipped new, optimistic Queen, named Harmony. Deciding to start smaller, he went to Peacius and struck terror there, making a few people flee, including the Princess Rosalina and the Princess Red, while more than half of the population died. They all headed to the Columba star, where they held a solid friendship. Their refuge there didn't last long when the King decided to strike there next. So, while more than half of the population died like before, only the Queen of Columba, the Princess Red and the Princess Rosalina, not to mention the Queen's sister, Princess Sayomi, fled the star.

They all fled to the Sun Kingdom, the largest star kingdom there was. And, this is where we reside now with a small little girl named Setsuko, Princess of the Sun Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Setsuko stood in the ball room of her kingdom as everyone danced. It was all too confusing for her and she had already claimed that she refused to dance.<p>

_"I'm not going to learn to dance, Mom! I won't be too good at it anyways..." Setsuko cried as she tried to show her mom she wouldn't do any good at the dance she was trying to learn. He mom had gotten her the finest of teachers to show her how, but they didn't dance well together. If she were going to put any effort in a dance, she was going to do it with someone she could dance with._

_Her mother sighed, wishing her daughter could take some initiative to do something. She always moped around, waiting for the war to wipe them out. However, her mother was the exact opposite. She did everything with a perfection and was optimistic about everything. She was a good mother, though. She supported her daughter in everything that she did, regardless of what she, as a mother, wanted. Well, except she never let he daughter do anything wrong, like go on a killing spree._

_So, Setsuko got out of the dancing practice._

Setsuko shook her head at the mere thought of her, dancing away with some immature child. She walked back up the stairs swiftly, her long navy blue hair covering her face, not noticing the figure following after her.

"I don't understand why Mom even has these stupid parties. She knows that the Sun Kingdom's going to have to flee. And, then, Kinmoku is going to get the bearing of this war." Setsuko muttered as she walked through the long and spacious halls of the kingdom. Everything was so Sunny inside the kingdom. Every nook and every cranny. It made Setsuko shudder with disgust.

She stopped in front of the large beautiful doors with the name 'Setsuna' carved into them. When the people carved the door they messed her name up. Setsuko told them not to fix it because she liked the idea that no one knew it was her.

Walking into her room, it was the exact opposite of the rest of the sunny apparel. Blues and purples and slivers rested everywhere. She had the windows bordered up so there was no light except for the ceiling lights. She liked it that way. She threw herself on her comfy bed and sighed, knowing her mother wouldn't disturb her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be princess or love her mother, but it was just that she didn't think she was suitable for the crown of the sun. If she liked darkness, how was she ever going to be the ruler of eternal light and hope?

"I wish...I could change." Setsuko whispered into the still of the room.

"I...can help that." A voice answered.

Setsuko jumped up to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, excluding her mother. She recognized the woman as the enemy and Queen of the moon kingdom.

"Oh, Queen Serenity. You're the enemy." Setsuko said blandly, flopping back down on the bed.

"I see you really don't care about that fact...?" The older woman asked.

"No, not really. I know that some of the Moon Kingdom may be after us, but I know it's really the Earth Kingdom controlling them. Plus, aren't you, like, dead? It's your daughter on the throne now." She informed.

Queen Serenity laughed.

"I'm well aware of that. I heard I have a granddaughter, Chibiusa. Have you met her? She's about your age."

"I'm not allowed to see her. Her mother won't allow it." Setsuko responded in an instant, her magenta eyes darkening.

"I came here because I very much disagree with this war between fellow kingdoms. And I know the Sun Kingdom didn't start it. It's too peaceful." Queen Serenity started.

"Yeah, it all started because King Endymion didn't believe that his eldest daughter was his. Princess Rosalina." Setsuko said.

"She isn't." Queen Serenity informed.

Setsuko's eyes widened.

"She isn't?"

"No. I remembered that, before I died, I gave my daughter powers to...manipulate things. The real father of Princess Rosalina is-" A loud scream from downstairs broke into Queen Serenity's sentence and a sudden sound of a sword slicing someone in two echoed through the walls.

"They'll be here for you soon. What I wanted to say was that I need you to come back to the future with me. I'll make you the Princess of another kingdom, one that suits you. I need you to stop this war, Princess. It's up to you." Queen Serenity pleaded.

"What if I say no?" Setsuko asked.

"Then you life and your mother's life ends tonight. If you come, I'll send your mother down to the past, on Earth, and she'll be safe. You'll be there too, but you'll be older than her. And, you won't know it's her."

"But, she'll be safe. And the Queens from Peacius, Gallifrey, and Columba, too? What about our guardians?" Setsuko asked.

"Yes, all of them will be sent to Earth. And, they'll all meet up when the time is right, I promise." Queen Serenity promised.

Setsuko hesitated for a moment.

"...alright, Queen. And, I'm forever in your debt." She bowed a little.

"Alright then, it's settled. Now, take my hand." Queen Serenity held her hand out, waiting for the young girl to take it.

'I may never see my mother again.' Setsuko thought as she was inches away from the older woman's hand.

Right before she took it, the figure which followed her into the room emerged from the shadows and shot a beam at Setsuko which, literally, ripped her in half. There she sat on the bed, her eyes blank, her hand now in Queen Serenity's, but two other little girls who were identical held on, too. They had magenta hair in pigtails and were holding onto each other.

"Setsuko!" A voice screamed from outside in the hallway, echoing into the room.

A dark laughter shook the whole kingdom as the castle crumbled.

Suddenly, Setsuko's body was wrapped in a silver light and her hair grew longer in the shade of a forest green. Her magenta eyes were now a red color. Her pale skin grew tan and her body grew in height. She was a grown woman now.

"Your new name is Setsuna, Princess of Pluto and guardian of the Time Gate. Your family will be safe, along with the other Queens of the sisters to this kingdom. They will be sent to Earth, the Earth in the past. You will be safe too and apart of the Outer Senshi. Agreed?" Queen Serenity asked.

Setsuko opened her now red eyes.

"Yes, Queen Serenity. Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Setsuko!" Her mother, Queen Harmony of the Sun Kingdom, shouted, running towards Setsuko's room. Her voice echoed down the halls; her dirty blonde hair flowing behind her as she dashes. Kicking off her heels, she ran faster, her crown falling to the ground. Right before she reached the elegant doors, her heart stopped. A flash of bright yellow light engulfed her and she felt herself starting to sleep. Every memory, every name she knew, escaped her and she grew smaller...and smaller.<p>

"SETSUKO!" She shouted, opening her tired, teal eyes.

But, when she did, she was in a hospital room, her mother holding her in her arms. All she made were little goo-ing noises that made her mother squeal. She was a new born now. Harmony fell to sleep again, this time, her memories fully leaving her altogether.


	2. Umeko

**Hey, it's me again with this first chapter. :) Hope you like it...! :D**

**Sailor Moon (c) Naoko Takeuchi**

**All characters you've never seen in Sailor Moon belong to me! :)**

* * *

><p>Rei's grandfather ran into the temple after talking to a tall American woman and her translator outside. He looked so overjoyed that Rei had to giggle to herself. The miko was getting ready to visit the Crown Arcade to meet up with the girls when the woman had arrived. She decided to risk being late and wait on her Grandfather to finish his talk.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him.

"Nothing's wrong with me, nothing is wrong at all. I'm excited, to be honest. Your cousin from America is coming in a few days to stay here, permanently. Well, until she works enough money to find her own place, if she wants. Anyways, you know her father didn't want anything to do with her so her Mother was her only close, living in America with her family. Well, her mother was murdered a couple weeks ago and she's going to be coming here to live. She said she's willing to work at the shrine to pay back anything she may owe, but I told her that it's alright. She said she wants to work here anyways. Isn't this great?" He asked, excitedly.

"Of course! I haven't seen Ume-Chan in years! Though, isn't she going to have a hard time adjusting here in Japan? I mean, she grew up in America. There are some big differences." Rei pointed out.

"Now, you know her Mother had her speaking Japanese like a second skin." Her Grandfather pointed out, just like she did.

"You've got a point there." Rei replied, walking to the door of the shrine.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going out with the girls. See you later!" She replied, waving a little as she walked through the hall.

"Well, I'm going to go redecorate Umeko-Chan's new room! I hope she likes pink..." Her Grandfather trailed off, babbling to himself.

Rei shook her head and sighed. She remembered how the last time the girl had visited she and Rei had hit it off. They had always been really great friends. However, she knew her cousin was very emotional and fragile, trying to make everyone pleased so they wouldn't feel disappointed and leave her like her father did. The thought lingered on her Aunt. Her Aunt was dead now. A numbness shivered through her body as she tried to think of what Umeko must be feeling. That was her only family member and now, she's leaving her home and moving out of the country to a place that speaks a different language than she's used too. She's leaving all of her friends behind, too.

The sound of her shoe hitting the last step of the long and wide staircase woke her from her thoughts.

'Now's not the time to dwell on that, Rei. Let's make it a welcoming stay Umeko's going to be having.' Rei though, smiling as she walked along the road.

The thought of having to leave all of her friends behind lingered in her head even if she knew that the thought would never be reality, considering they had a job to protect their Princess. They could never leave her side.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving America?" Umeko's friend Kendall shouted as they swam in their other friend's pool.<p>

"Yeah. My mom's dead now. I have to live with my Grandfather and cousin from now on." Umeko replied, wishing she could avoid the subject.

"Rose, why can't you just live here with one of us? You don't even know Japanese." Her 'other friend' Harper complained.

Umeko rolled her eyes at the old nickname her friends had given her. She made everybody call her that because no one could pronounce her name. Most of the time people called her 'Yuu-Mee-Ko'. Her name is 'Yuu-Meh-Ko', last time she checked.

_"Hi, my name is Bailey. What's your name?" The little boy asked her as she stepped into the Kindergarten classroom. Her teacher had been debating whether or not to come to school to teach that year, so she hadn't walked into the classroom yet._

_"My name is Umeko." She replied, giving him one of her kind smiles._

_"U...emko?" He asked, his brows furring together._

_"No, Umeko." She replied again, her smile fading._

_"I can't say your name. What about a nickname?" He asked._

_"My Mom always calls me Meko." She informed him._

_"No, a nickname like Bubblegum or something. Your hair has pink in it."_

_"Don't call me Bubblegum! Not that name."_

_"Flamingo?"_

_"No."_

_"Peach?"_

_"...no."_

_"Pink Iguana?"_

_"No."_

_"Pig?"_

_"No."_

_"Pinkie Pie?"_

_"No."_

_It continued like that for a while with silly names like Pinky Dinky Doo, but the boy got tired of trying to come up with names. Finally, a final name slipped form his mouth._

_"Amy Rose."_

_"...who's that?"_

_"She's a character from Sonic. She's in love with him." He informed._

_"Don't call me Amy, but I'm fine with Rose." She said after two minutes of contemplation._

_"Alright then, Rose." He smiled and ran off to talk to other kids._

_"...I'd rather my name be Umeko though..." Umeko said, walking to her seat and sitting down._

"Yo, Earth to Rose!" Harper shouted into her ears as they dried off.

"Oh! Yeah, what do you want?" She asked, rubbing her ear softly.

"We were saying how you've always wanted to go over to Japan for some reason. I guess it's a good opportunity for you, huh?" Kendall informed.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't you guys know that I'm part Japanese?" She asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Well, we knew, but we never thought much of it. When are you leaving again?" Harper asked.

"In two days."

"So...you can't spend the night tonight?" Kendall asked with melancholy.

"Yeah, I can. My social worker isn't _that_ mean. She said I could spend the night and she'd come pick me up tomorrow and take me to the airport. She has all of my luggage in her trunk." Rose rolled her eyes.

"YAY!" Kendall shouted, jumping on Rose and ordering her to walk her inside of the house.

The night flew by, doing each others nails, being forced by Harper to watch My Little Pony, and talking all through the night. They were getting ready for bed when Kendall decided to ask,

"Rose, do you really want to move to Japan...?"

Rose looked at the ceiling in the dark, watching the light from the crack in the door flicker as Harper's mother walked back to her room from some other place in the house.

"No, Kendall, to be perfectly honest. I'm a little scared. I mean, I used to be really close to my cousin Rei and Granddad, but what if they don't want me there? And you know how I get around people. I don't really speak. I get all quiet and my face turns red. Kendall, I'm going to have a hard time making friends. It took me a long time to finally talk to you guys." Rose admitted, listening to the quiet. Harper was already asleep.

"...I've never met any of your family except your mom. And, if they're as nice as her, then they'll except you for who you are. About new friends, there's nothing I can do about that. Or say. Just know that they'll possibly be like you, Rosie. Plus, you're awesome. Even my younger sister thinks so. So, ya know, just slip in and meet people."

"Thanks, Kendall."

"Yeah, you know we'll always be here and have your back. Just write if you need any advice. Just don't replace us."

"Never."

"We both love you to pieces, so I'm going to end it here before I start crying. Night."

"Love you both too. Nighty night~" Rose responded before shutting her eyes and falling to sleep in an instant.

* * *

><p>Rei walked back and forth in front of the shrine, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Usagi all behind her.<p>

"I don't see what you're so nervous about. If you two are so close, It'll all be OK." Minako said, trying to reassure the miko.

"Yeah, Rei-Chan." Usagi agreed.

"What does she look like?" Ami asked.

"Well, last time I saw her, she had raven colored hair like me except it was stranded with this beautiful cotton candy pink and she always wears it in ponytails. She has sky blue eyes, which really don't go well with the pink, in my opinion, and she wears glasses." Rei nodded, thinking long and hard about it.

"Is that her?" Makoto asked, nodding in the direction of the stairs.

Rei whipped her head around towards the two figures moving up the staircase. A girl with a bag in her hand and a backpack on her back and the same woman that was talking to her grandfather, also carrying a bag. The girl's eyes were shaded by raven colored hair and she wasn't smiling. It was a neutral look, like she was thinking.

"..Yeah, that's her. My cousin, Umeko Asakura." Rei smiled despite herself. Ever since Yuuchiro had left the shrine, after he found that Rei had feelings for someone else, it had just been her and her Grandfather. She needed a companion to spend time with while the girls had something else to do. When they were busy. She walked over to the girl and hugged her tightly. Rose couldn't help but smile and hug Rei back, just as tight.

The girls' Grandfather came out from the shrine, running towards the two, and glomped Rose.

"Ugh!" Rose let out of her mouth as he squeezed her, too tight.

"Umeko-Chan, how great it is to see you again!" Their Grandfather shouted as the four other girls walked up, giggling.

"Hai, hello Grandpa...Chan?" She asked.

"Ah, just call me Grandpa. Anything you want really, Ume-Chan!" He smiled broader at the formalities.

"Well, if you could, could you all call me Rose?" Rose asked, looking down and blushing deeply.

Usagi squealed, shouting something about being so adorable.

"Sure. But, why?" Rei asked.

"Well...that's the name I grew up with. Since I haven't seen you guys in a long time, kids have given me a hard time about my name, so I just let everyone call me Rose...my hair, by the way, is what sparked the idea." Rose explained, looking up, but with the same tomato red face.

As they watched her, Ami felt herself blushing for the girl. It must be so awkward to move in with family you hadn't seen in years, plus if the family lived in another country than you.

"Well, come with me. What's your favorite color?" Rei heard her Grandfather ask as her showed her inside of the shrine.

"Ah...blue." She replied, looking down.

"Well, how do you feel about pink?" He asked.

"It's...fine. I can live with pink. Why? Do you have a sweater you want me to wear or something?" She asked.

"I did up your whole room in pink!"

"Uh..."

Rose was inside now, so Rei turned towards her friends, wanting to know what they thought.

"I think she's adorable!" Usagi cried with glee.

"She's seems to be a very sweet girl." Makoto smiled.

Minako agreed.

Ami looked indecisive.

"For some reason, she seems a little uncertain. Like she's wondering if she's being a bother. And, I really don't think she likes the color pink, but she's going to act fine with it because she wants to make your Granddad happy in his decision. She seems like she used to be so full of energy, but something took it all away. She does seem sweet, and yes, I agree with Usagi, she is adorable!" Ami smiled too.

"Yeah, all her joy was taken away..." Rei whispered.

"What happened that made her have to stay here?" Minako asked.

"Well..."

_It was a sunny, warm day, and with school being let out, it was time for Harper, Kendall, and Rose to get together again at Harper's pool. They hadn't seen each other in a while, all going on short vacations and the like, so they were all very excited._

_"Come on, slow poke!" Kendall shouted as Harper lingered behind them._

_"I'm coming! I just have to run back in and get some towels!" Harper shouted back, running back inside the house._

_"Rose...today is the day you're jumping into the pool." Kendall said as they stood at the pool's edge._

_"No. I absolutely refuse, Kendall." Rose said back with seriousness in her voice._

_"Rose, get a grip. It's only three feet of water. I'm sure you can do it." Kendall laughed._

_"Kendall, we all know I'm an easily scared person. I would never jump into a pool-" Rose was cut off as a hand pushed her inside. Kendall went in with her._

_"You two just need to get real and jump in already!" Harper laughed._

_Rose felt the chlorine fill her nostrils and burn her throat. All she could feel and hear was the water and it scared her. She couldn't swim at the time, considering her mom wasn't exactly a water person._

_After swimming for a while, the three girls went inside and redressed. Kendall's mom came and picked her up while the girls were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Rose waited about an hour before speaking up and asking:_

_"Hey, Harper, can I use your phone to tell Mom I'm coming home?"_

_"Sure. You know where it is." She responded, not turning to face the girl._

_Rose picked up the phone and called, waiting patiently._

_No answer._

_'Oh well, it Isn't like mom not to pick up, but I guess I'll go home anyways. She must not be able to get to the phone. Once she sees Harper's number, she'll get the jiff.' Rose thought at her Mother's funny behavior. Once her mom was outside, trying to get this raccoon to go away without it attacking and she heard the phone ringing. So, she grabbed the raccoon by its tail and slung it back into the woods expertly before running through the house like a mad man, trying to reach the phone._

_"Bye Harper, I'll see you later!" Rose called before opening the front door._

_"Bye, Rosie. Be safe on the way down!" Harper called back._

_"Always! Always be safe and stuff! I like fried chicken!" Her older brother joked before running back to his room, dodging a pillow from the couch._

_"Shut up Gregory!" Harper shouted._

_"Make me!" Gregory shouted back as Rose closed the door, shaking her head with a smile._

_She walked through the carport, petting Harper's dogs as she walked to the fence. She opened the gate and shut it back, waving goodbye to the dogs. She almost expected them to wave back, but knew it was something silly to expect._

_It only took a few minutes to get down the road to her house, usually, but she saw the prettiest flowers growing..._

_And a stray cat..._

_And old Mrs. Pensky getting groceries from her van and walking them up her large hill to her house._

_So, finally, she reached her house and grabbed the key from her pocket. Whatever her mom was doing, she didn't want to disturb her._

_As she opened the door, she saw blood. Everywhere. It led to a trail in the kitchen. Once she saw what was wrong, her hand flew to her mouth and she began coughing. Running to the door, she flung it open and threw up, knowing there would be no time to clean that up later. She walked back inside, steadily, knowing she needed to check her mom's pulse. A weak sign that faded instantly. Her mom spoke her last soft words as Rose grabbed her hand._

_"No...reason to worry for me, Ume...Chan... Be happy...I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Mom!" Rose spoke, her eyes widening and tears spilling from them. The older woman smiled and tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes slowly._

_"I know..." Her mom smiled wider._

_"Just have to have that last word, huh?" Rose giggled. It sounded like a sob, more than anything._

_"Yep..."_

_And, with that, her mom died._


	3. Amelia

**Hey again. :D**

**Sailor Moon (c) Naoko Takeuchi**

**Rose, Amelia, Brownie, Theodora, and all other people who've never been in Sailor Moon belong to Me. :)**

* * *

><p>Rose swept the shrine's ground slowly, trying to comprehend whether she was sweeping the correct way or not. Usually, she would have Harper or Kendall there to tease her about the way she swept, but they were in America. She was in Japan.<p>

The miko-in-training sighed as she stopped sweeping and gazed up at the sky. The clouds passed by in a familiar way and she felt her eyes drifting to the sun. She stopped herself, knowing she would only hurt her eyes. A sudden rustling in the woods caught her attention and she looked around for anything that would protect her.

'Well...I've got a broom...' She thought, walking towards the woods.

"Is someone there?" She asked aloud, not really expecting a response.

But, she got one.

A red-headed girl zoomed past her, holding two little corgis. Rose blinked twice and turned around, staring at the girl. Or, she thought it was a girl, at least. It looked like a girl, but her hair was so short.

"Yes, I'm a girl." The girl rolled her eyes.

Rose looked down and blushed deeply, realizing she had said some of that out loud.

"I'm sorry for doubting your gender..." Rose whispered.

"It's fine. My name is Amelia but everyone calls me Red." Amelia said, gasping for air.

"What were you running from, Red?" Rose asked, her mind slipping away from honorifics.

"Well, I found these two in the woods and this thing," She held a star shaped locket in one of her hands.

"Oh, I have one of those." Rose nodded.

"What?" One of the corgis shrieked.

Rose dropped her broom.

"See? That's why I was running! I wanted to know if I was hallucinating!" Amelia cried, falling to her knees.

"Did you say that you had one of those, Pinky?" The male corgi asked.

Rose nodded, walking towards them.

"What does yours look like?" The female asked.

"Well, it's sort of a violet color and it has a peace sign in the middle. This man gave it to me before I left America. He told me to keep it as a parting gift." Rose informed the talking animals.

Amelia woke from her desperation and widened her eyes, saying,

"A man gave me mine, too. He was all kind and crap. It was hard to shout No! and knee him like I usually do to people I don't want to talk to. But, I did anyways. After I took the little locket thing. Then I ran into these weirdos." She explained, grinning widely.

"...ah." Rose didn't know what to say to the tough girl.

"You never told me your name." Amelia pointed out, standing up.

"Well, it's Umeko, but people call me Rose." Rose smiled and nodded.

"Hmm...should I knee her?" Amelia said aloud, in English.

Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Why knee me when this is my property and you're the one who ran on it to begin with?" Rose answered back.

"Whoa, you know what I'm saying?" Amelia gawked.

"Yes. I'll have you know that I speak perfect English." Rose stood taller.

"All I know is slang. See you around, Rosie." Amelia started walking off, towards the stairs, leaving the animals behind.

"What do I do with them?" Rose shouted to her.

"Dunno. Why don't you just keep them? They might come in handy!" Amelia shouted back, walking down the stairs.

Rose huffed and turned towards the animals. She bent down and petted them both on the head.

"So, what are you two called?" She asked in her sweetest dog voice, cooing them.

"My name's Brownie, but my real name's Ethan." Brownie grumbled.

"My name's Theodora, but my real name's Chelsea." Theodora giggled.

Rose sighed, wondering how she even got herself into this mess.

"Well, I guess you guys will be staying with me for a while, huh?" Rose asked, picking them up along with the broom.

"I guess so, Pinky."

* * *

><p>"You want to keep these two as pets?" Her Grandfather asked as soon as she asked him. He looked dumbfounded, like she just asked him to play Jenga with her.<p>

"Well, they look so lonely and I don't want them to be alone..." Rose sighed, purposely going back into her whisper and blush stage.

"Ah! You'd be alone if you didn't have us! A motherly instinct! Right, Rei?" He asked his elder granddaughter.

Rei, who had her back turned, rolled her eyes at her Grandfather's enthusiasm. Her Grandfather really liked Rose and felt so guilty when she got like that. He would go get the moon out of the sky somehow if she wanted it.

"Yeah, Granddad. A motherly instinct." Rei agreed with sarcasm.

Rose smiled a wide smile and giggled. She loved the way Rei was with their Grandfather.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of them and they won't bother you at all!" She ran off back into her room and sighed as she shut the door.

"I'm never doing that to get my way ever again, you two." Rose mumbled.

"We promise never to ask you, but we do need to talk about that locket you have..." Theodora promised, jumping onto Rose's bed.

Rose stood and walked to her dresser, pulling the locket from one of the drawers.

"Is this what you want? You can have it if you want it. Though, it really wasn't made for dogs to chew on..." Rose pondered.

"No, no, no. That locket is yours and you need to carry it around from now on." Brownie spoke, hopping up beside Theodora.

"But, why? Why is it so important?" Rose asked, sitting against the wall, inspecting the item of interest.

"Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?" Theodora asked.

"Of course not. What is that?"

"They're a group of girls that fight the evil that try to conquer this Earth." Theodora explained.

"The one most know is Sailor Moon. She's practically the leader of the Solar System Senshi, considering that she's their princess and they all have to protect her because it's their destiny and blah blah blah. It sounds like nonsense, but they're telling the truth." Brownie grumbled towards the end.

"What does all this have to do with me?" Rose asked.

"You're Sailor Peacius!" Theodora exclaimed.

"What? Me? It can't be me. I'm a scaredy cat! I'm not even that strong..." Rose mumbled, shocked that she would even have to be placed in such a position.

"Run your hand over it and say, 'Peacius Miracle Power!'" Theodora explained.

Rose sighed, wondering if she should trust the two animals, but she obliged.

"Peacius Miracle Power!" She exclaimed, standing up as she felt some sort of energy overtake her body.

In a matter of seconds, she stood there in Sailor Fuku, blushing as deep as she normally does.

"Why is it so short? I've never been allowed to wear something this short..." Rose whispered.

"Well, you're allowed to now." Brownie rolled over on his back lazily.

Rose walked over to the mirror above the white dresser and looked at the outfit.

It was purple, white, violet, and silver. Her skirt had three layers, but was as short as all get out. Her shoes were heeled black converse with violet laces. Her leotard had a purple base but had two long stripes, white and silver, running up the sides. Her glasses had magically disappeared and she could see perfectly without them there. Her gloves ran to her elbow and were silver with gold and violet bands at the end. She had a tiara on her forehead that was gray with a violet jewel in the middle. There was a rose stuck in her hair and the pink locks of hair seemed to pop out more.

"W...whoa." Rose muttered.

"Change back quick! We don't want anyone finding out who you are!" Brownie growled.

"Oh, right," Rose changed back quickly.

"Anyways, we're under a curse. See, we used to be humans and we need your help to become humans again. You, and four other girls close enough to your age, make up the Secret Senshi," Theodora explained.

"...Secret Senshi?" Rose was lost.

"Yes, Secret Senshi. It is your duty to protect every single Solar System Senshi without giving away your true identities."

"Solar System Senshi?" Now she was really lost.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and even Sailor Chibimoon if she comes back here from the future!" Brownie growled.

"...are we not apart of this 'Solar System Senshi' group?" Rose finally asked.

"No. All of those we just named are Princesses and future Queens of their respective Kingdoms. You guys are the lost Queens. You were Princess Rosalina, future ruler of the Earth Kingdom. However, your dad didn't like you, so he got rid of you. And killed you." Brownie flexed his tail.

Rose's eyes widened and fell back into usual size, but only with tears.

_She only met her father one time and was glad. She had just turned five when he pulled into their driveway. He had other children by that time, a little boy and a little girl with blonde hair on each head and a snobby way about them. He was a rude man, but always paid his child support on time, sometimes a little extra. He really didn't want anything to do with Umeko, disgusted that she took more towards her Mother's Japanese looks. He was a racist man, but fell in love with the woman, got married, and had a child. He then realized he had made a mistake with his life, so he disowned Umeko and divorced his wife. However, he got drunk every time Umeko's birthday came up and decided to stop by._

_Her mother opened the door and he barged in, muttering something about how it stunk like curry._

_Umeko had never even had curry before._

_He walked up to her as she was watching a VHS of her favorite anime. She noticed something blocking the main character as he spoke, so she got up and turned the TV off so she wouldn't be rude to her guest._

_"Hello. Are you one of Momma's friends?" She asked, noticing the man was her Dad, but deciding not to bring that up._

_"Do you not know who I am?" He asked._

_She noticed her mother walk in and felt safe, knowing that she was there._

_"This is your father, Ume." Her mother spoke._

_"I know, Momma. I just wanted to see if he knew who I was." She spoke the last sentence with so much bitterness that it even stung her._

_His eyes scrunched up as if he was confused and he felt enraged. Why was she so witty? Why did he even disown her in the first place? Why did she look like him now?_

_"You know, you're ugly." He whispered so only she could hear it._

_"But I look just like you." She smiled._

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"I'm not getting at anything."_

_"Don't get smart with me, I'm your father."_

_"You aren't my father, you are a person I've never seen. You've never been there. My only parent is Momma. _You_ are a stranger and Momma told me not to talk to strangers." She spoke back._

_He raise his hand as if to strike her, but right before his hand met her cheek, her hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve, jerking his arm away as she jumped on his foot and smashed her tiny fist into his face._

_He left that day with a black eye and a broken toe. She was strong for a child, but as she grew older, her strength went away. She decided that she would hide that strength away until she saw someone about to get hurt by another. Of, if she was about to get hurt by another. When her friends teased her about how weak she was, she would only smirk, agreeing with them, even though she knew it wasn't true._

_Her dad never visited again. Although, he did leave her a present. It was a pink care bear with a rainbow in the middle of its stomach.  
><em>

_From that day on, Rose revolted at the sight of pink._

Amelia ran faster than she ever had that day, away from the two animals that scared her half to death. She didn't have a home to go back to, only a cheap apartment she bribed the tenant into letting her 'have'. She was a fighter and she never said sorry. Saying sorry was a sign of weakness and she, Amelia Poplan, was not weak.

Except for right now.

She didn't want to go back to the shrine to visit the miko which caught her eye, but she knew she was going to have to. Maybe this girl was the one who was going to save her from the crap she had gotten herself into. In the middle of the night she would find people in the darkness and beat them up with a group of girls her age.

Her 'dad' was a drug addict and didn't care much about her, if anything at all. He kidnapped her from her mother five years ago, from America, only to prove a point. He wasn't even married to her mom, just a mean ex-boyfriend from long ago. She heard her Mother was still trying to find her, still trying to keep the police case alive. She heard she was famous in America. The girl abducted by her Mom's psycho ex-Boyfriend. Not so famous now though, five years later. She was just another child that couldn't be found and probably dead in some river or lake.

She knew she was Sailor Gallifrey, she knew it, but she didn't want to know it. She wanted to be oblivious. She wanted to be an innocent child, so naive, like Rose seemed to be. She first found out about her being Sailor Gallifrey when she put her hand to her chest...and felt the double heartbeat. She had two hearts and the largest mind anyone in her home town had ever seen. She was adopted at the age of three by Rebbecca Poplan, who felt like she needed a daughter. So, she raised the little fiery child. The girl who tested all variables and recorded every single outcome, who tested not only science, but also people's patients, just to see who'd give in first. She was a naturally small in height child who was curious about everything, wondering what she might find in a specific subject if she looked deeper into it.

Amelia smiled as she lost herself in that thought. Running past something and vaguely looking inside, she saw people beating on punching bags and wearing boxing gloves, inside a boxing arena. She knew she had a meeting with those girls, the ones she beat on people with, that night. However, she also knew that she had a choice whether she wanted to go or not.

Smiling brightly to herself, she walked in, wondering what she might find.

* * *

><p>Makoto swiftly kicked the punching bag hard, trying to impress Haruka who she knew was off to the corner, doing whatever she was doing. Makoto liked the idea that someone was watching her, that someone was impressed with her power and strength. She also knew that it would take a lot to impress Haruka, who was, unfortunately, even stronger than she was. The gym was empty today with Haruka, Makoto, and a handful of others being the only ones there. She liked it that way. She was the only one on the punching bags and liked the quiet in section she was in.<p>

Except, the punching bag a couple bags to the left of hers began to move. Makoto stopped and looked at the girl making the bag move. She had short ginger hair and sparkling chocolate colored eyes. Freckles dotted her face and she really looked like she was into it. Makoto shrugged and punched her bag with all her might, only to find that it wouldn't go as high as the girl's. Her eyes widened and she froze, used to being the only girl who could get the punching bag to go that high.

Something compelled her to look back towards the girl who was on the far end of the wall, the last punching bag, in the darkest corner of the gym. Noticing how much she was concentrating and how her face scrunched up, the way her eyes had little affection in it, Makoto decided to challenge the girl to a boxing match. Just to prove to herself that she could beat her in a fight. She was Sailor Jupiter, so she could do this.

"Hey," Makoto said, walking up to the girl.

"Yo," The girl responded.

"I wanna challenge you to a match in the boxing ring." Makoto asked.

The girl immediately stopped and stared back at Makoto, intensely.

"O-oh, you don't have to if you don't want to." Makoto said quickly, looking at the girls face with deeper context.

The girl laughed.

"No, no, I was just wondering...why? Usually, people don't notice me."

"Oh, well, I was beating up the punching bag and noticed you there. You're just as good as me, so I was wondering if you would fight me." Makoto responded, smiling back. The girl was surprisingly friendly, regardless of her demeanor.

"OK, sure. I guess there will be no harm done. My name's Amelia, by the way." Amelia spoke.

"Mine's Makoto. Come on, red or blue."

"Red."

And, so, climbing onto the boxing ring and putting on their gloves, Makoto announced,

"Just because you're obviously younger than-"

Amelia jumped into the air and barley kicked her, rubbing her foot against Makoto's nose. Makoto felt like she had slid her nose on a carpet.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, either, Makoto." Amelia smirked.

Makoto obviously misjudged the smaller girl and found a new respect for her.

"And who says I'm that younger than you? I bet I'm only one or two years younger,"

"How old are you?" The taller brunette asked.

"Fifteen." Amelia smirked, blocking Makoto's fist as it neared her face.

"That's cool, you were right..."

"I always am."

Haruka stood back, watching them. She was intrigued the moment she saw the smaller girl, her power and strength. Yet, she seemed to be holding back for something. Like she didn't really want to hurt Makoto. There was a bandage on her arm and a star locket attached to a chain swinging from her neck. The locket was a silver based color, blended with white. It looked like it was made from a bunch of metal, like it was a piece of electronic, yet the back had strange loops and swirls, like a language hidden in the stars.

The girl was, somehow, too powerful for the one who claimed Sailor Jupiter, giving one final and swift kick, ending her across the ring and slamming her in the net. Haruka couldn't help but feel worried, but knew that the brunette would be fine. Haruka would say how impressed she was, but excuse herself, saying that Michiru was waiting at home. She had some things to discuss between Michiru and Setsuna, once she got the information she needed.

"Hey, you won, Amelia-Chan." Makoto said, standing up and rubbing her back.

"Just call me Amelia." Amelia responded.

"Hey, what high school do you go to?" Makoto asked.

"I...I don't go to school. After I graduated from Junior High, I decided not to go. No school would let me in, anyways." Amelia shrugged.

"Do you not make good enough grades?"

"No, it's not that, I just...get in too many fights. I've never met a person who wants to be my friend. My hair sets them off. I mean, I'm like a carrot top. And, plus, I have family issues."

"Oh, I see. I used to get in fights, but then I made some friends. Everything was OK after that!" Makoto smiled and grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Hey, you two." Haruka smiled, coming up.

"Oh! Haruka-San! It's nice to see you."

Amelia noticed Makoto blushing. Was she attracted to this girl? No, it must be adoration.

"Hello." Amelia spoke cautiously. For some reason, something told her that she should have never engaged chat with either of these two.

"Hi there. I'm Tenoh Haruka, a race car driver," Haruka introduced.

"And you're a girl. I'm Amelia Poplan, a girl, too." Amelia introduced back, shaking the woman's hand.

"Amelia Poplan, eh? That's a foreign name. Nice to meet you, I'll see you around sometimes. I have to get home, Michiru's waiting!" Haruka waved, walking out of the building's door. Haruka was so surprised at the girl's bluntness that she had forgotten to comment on the match she just watched.

"Wow, how did you figure that she was a girl so quick? Aren't you even a little attracted to her?" Makoto asked as the two stood in front of the gym's doors, about to part ways.

"No, not really. Plus, in school, I was always the smart one that never stayed around but always stuck out, ya know? Anyways, I've gotta get home. Bye, Makoto-San!" Amelia waved the girl goodbye, hoping and praying that she never saw either of them again.

* * *

><p>A couple days after Amelia's meeting with Makoto, she finally decided to show her face at the shrine once again. Makoto's words about having friends will make it all better stuck in her head and she decided to do something about it. Going through the woods like she usually did, she found Rose in that same exact spot, trying to force herself not to stare at the sky.<p>

"Hey, Rose," Amelia greeted, walking through the trees.

"Oh, Amelia. Why do you come through the woods? There are stairs, you know."

"Well, I've found a short cut. It's better than walking up all of those stairs anyways." Amelia scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, I see. Why are you back?" Rose asked, not bothered by the other girl, just slightly intrigued.

"..." Amelia didn't answer. She wasn't sure why she was back but she decided to go for it anyways.

"You're Sailor Peacius and I'm Sailor Gallifrey. I want to be your friend." Amelia demanded.

Usually, around this time, a person would get weirded out and walk away with confusion. However, to Amelia's surprise, the girl laughed. It wasn't that funny, but...Amelia started laughing too.

"I'll be your friend, Amelia! I really was surprised that you came back, but Theodora and Brownie explained everything to me! I hope we become really good friends." She stared at the girl with such a pure softness that Amelia melted on the inside and she let her guard down. Only for Rose though. She wouldn't do that for anyone else.

She continued visiting for a couple days and within those days, the two girls got close. They spoke about favorite animes and their biggest fears. Even biggest regrets. Amelia dropping out of school and Rose, obviously, not listening to her deceased mom's wishes to be happy. So, Amelia and Rose both made a pact. Amelia would apply herself to Rose's high school and Rose would try to get happy.

What Rose didn't tell the girl was that she was happy just being in her presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think, because of Sailor Gallifrey, I should make this a crossover between Doctor Who? I don't think the Doctor will be appearing in any of this, soooo... :P<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	4. First Battle

**This one gets deeper into the Amelia/Rose realationship and introduces Makoto/Ami relationship. I don't go deep into the Mako/Ami pairing to explain anything though. Let's just say that after Galaxia, they got together, OK? :D**

**As stated before, I don't own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi owns all of the senshi  
>I, however, like to think that I own Rose and Amelia. I came up with them and everything. :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Amelia stood outside of the sliding wooden doors that led to Rose's bedroom, waiting on her to hurry up and get dressed. She had been wearing her shrine outfit, but refused to wear it into town.<p>

"Rosie, hurry. I wanna get out of here before anyone sees me." Amelia complained.

"Someone's going to see you anyways, Amelia. We're going down the stairs." Rose opened the door as she spoke, grabbing Amelia's hand and pulling her forward.

"Um...that's not a good idea."

"Why? Are you nervous about someone seeing you? Even if they do, they'll be happy I've found a friend."

"I have club feet!"

"You're a bad liar."

"...I know. At least...around you, I don't feel like I should lie."

"Yeah, I've seen you lie before, Mills. About how you feel." Rose smiled up at her friend.

Amelia looked away, closing her eyes and grumbling. Rose giggled at her friend.

"Oh, Ume-Chan!" Rei shouted, watching her cousin start to walk down the stairs.

"Yes, Rei-Chan!" Rose shouted back, turning around. Rei had ran over, also dressed out of her shrine outfit.

"Who's that?" Rei asked.

"Oh, this is my friend Amelia!" Rose smiled, introducing her friend.

"Hi there, I'm Amelia. It's nice to meet you." Amelia smiled, bowing.

Rei smiled back, glad to see that Rose had found a friend. She bowed back.

"I'm Hino Rei, It's nice to meet you, Amelia-Chan." Rei smiled.

"We're going to explore. I really haven't got out much and I feel like I'm wasting my days away doing nothing."

"Oh, Ok. I'll see you later. The girls are spending the night tonight. Here they come!" Rei smiled towards the middle of the stairs, halfway up.

And Amelia saw Minako waving back, her arm around a blue haired girl who was Amelia's height.

Rose and Amelia continued the hike down, Amelia muttering under her breath, hoping she wouldn't have seen Makoto ever again. She had nothing against the tall brunette, but now the brunette knew she didn't go to school and got in fights. How would she react to seeing her, hanging out with Rose?

"Oh, Amelia-Chan!" Makoto called as they passed by.

"Makoto-Chan!" Amelia called back, using her falsetto.

Rose elbowed her in the ribs.

"You know her, Mako-Chan?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yeah, this is the girl who beat me in a fight at the gym, remember you guys?" Makoto said, referring to all the others too.

"Friends with the awesome Rose-chan? No way!" Minako giggled.

"You mean the adorable Rosie-Chan!" Usagi squealed.

"It was nice meeting you, Amelia-Chan." Ami, the one Makoto had around the shoulders, smiled politely.

"It was nice meeting you all too!" Amelia exclaimed, starting to walk down the stairs.

Rose noticed that this time, the friendly notion didn't seem so forced.

* * *

><p>Minako climbed the steps faster and ran to Rei. Rei noticed this and rolled her eyes, turning away. She knew what Minako was going to say and she really didn't want to hear it.<p>

"Did you see how close they were?" Minako screamed.

"No, Minako-Chan. I didn't see anything." Rei pretended not to have seen anything, just so she wouldn't have to think of her cousin in that way. It disturbed her a little. She could be that way but she didn't want her fifteen year old cousin to be that way.

"They were holding hands, Rei-Chan." Ami agreed.

"I think they're a little closer than friends. I mean, Amelia must really like Rose because when she met Haruka she knew straight off that Haruka was a girl. And, even then, she wasn't attracted to her at all. She must be really into Rose-Chan." Makoto finished.

Rei sighed, knowing they were all right. It looked like Rose had a crush on Amelia from the looks of it. It looked like Amelia had a crush on Rose, too.

"I mean, Rei-Chan, I'm the senshi of love, Sailor Venus. Give me a break, I know love when I see it." Minako winked.

_'I guess they're all right...'_

* * *

><p>"Let's go to the park, Mills." Rose said, letting Amelia lead the way. Amelia seemed like she knew where she was going, so it was OK.<p>

"Alright, Rose. Lets."

They walked through the park, Rose all up on Amelia's arm, holding her hand gently. Amelia looked off to the side and noticed Haruka with an Aqua haired woman and a little purple haired girl in the playground.

Amelia made sure she didn't go that way.

So, they continued through the park, making idol chit chat, not noticing the five girls spying on them from behind.

"They must be on a date." Minako whispered to Rei.

"I don't think so." Rei replied, watching Usagi scamper off to get ice cream.

However, that's when they ran into her.

She was standing in the middle of the park, her long, straight, blonde hair waving in the breeze as she stared up at the sun. Unlike Rose, who managed to keep her eyes away from it, this girl was looking straight at the sun, not even making an attempt.

"Hey," Rose said aloud, walking up to the girl. The girl turned, slowly, a smile on her face and her teal eyes shining.

"Hello!" The girl exclaimed, waving a little.

Amelia recoiled. She had the same grin as Haruka. Except, this one made you melt like you were standing in an oven.

"You're going to go blind, staring at the sun so intently." Rose informed.

The girl was smaller than Rose and Amelia. She had smooth skin and, as said before, blonde hair. Except, with the way they were staring, they just now noticed how sandy it looked and how messy it was.

"No, actually. I've stared at the sun ever since I was born and I haven't gone blind yet. You know, you're the only people who have stopped by to tell me that it's wrong to look at the sun so intently. Because you guys are, I suppose I'll stop looking up at it, to respect your wishes." She bowed gently, and smiled wider.

"Sunny-Chan, stop wandering off by yourself! We're just stopping through, Mitsu." A boy, who looked identical to the girl, exclaimed, walking up to retrieve her.

"Ah, sorry Mitsuyo, I'll come along now." She said to the boy, before turning to us.

"Thank you for the nice advice. I'll be sure to use it sometimes. Goodbye!" The girl smiled broader and runs off. The boy sighs, apologizes for whatever the girl had done, and ran after her.

Rose turned to Amelia with a questioning look and Amelia shrugged.

"I liked her. She seemed screwy."

"Tell me, oh queen of masks, what else did you see."

"I...I really didn't see anything. I think I have someone competing for the throne." Amelia joked back to Rose.

"Whoa, was she weird or what?" Usagi says aloud, grabbing the two younger girls' attentions.

The both turned, slowly, until they both made eye contact with all five of the girls. Before they had a chance to speak, however, there was a scream. It had been a long time since the girls actually transformed, but now they had to. So, they all ran off.

"Does this mean that we go deep into the brush, transform, and kick some butt?" Amelia whispered to Rose.

Rose grinned.

"Oh, yeah."

Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, after transforming, ran to a woman, held by the throat by a nasty youma. A young girl stood behind the youma, making no facial expression at all. Her eyes were clouded over with something unspeakable.

"Stop hurting her! She isn't doing anything wrong!" Sailor Moon shouted, watching as the outers, excluding Pluto, ran up.

"Oh, what's it to you?" The young girl shouted.

"The question is, what's it to you?" Sailor Mars shouted back.

"It is my duty to collect the purest silver souls!" The girl shouted, her magenta pigtails swinging side from side as she spoke.

"Not under our watch, you creep." Sailor Moon muttered.

A wicked look appeared in the blank eyes of the girl as she shot her hand out, a beam of deep, dark blue shooting from it and colliding Sailor Jupiter with the wall.

"Sailor Jupiter!" They all cried in unison.

"My name is Kurami and I am a servant of Nightmare. It's best if you never messed with me again." Kurami spoke deeply, the wicked look disappearing back into blankness.

"Don't go! We haven't had a chance to fight!" Shouted a voice. It didn't belong to any of the inner or outer sailor senshi.

They all looked up towards the voice, only to find to silhouettes.

The girl's eyes widened and they grew even more wicked than with Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Gallifrey. Sailor Peacius." She hissed.

"Yes, now prepare to fight!" The second voice shouted.

"I've been ready to fight for decades...but I'm not allowed to fight you." She grabbed her head, obviously confused.

"What about me?" A third voice asked.

Everyone's, including the silhouettes', heads snapped up toward the voice.

If even possible, Kurami's eyes grew deep with agony and pain.

"Sailor Sun." She fell to her knees and shooting the dark beams everywhere, including her youma.

The three silhouettes jumped forward from the darkness where they stood, blocking the attack from hitting any of the senshis with their long wands. All three had wings and had an expression showing that they were having fun.

Sailor Sun had long, dirty colored blonde hair and teal eyes. Her whole outfit was layered in whites, oranges, yellows, and creamy colors. The only two things that stood out was her black bow striped with white and her dark blue choker, a Uranian sign attached to it.

"Why are they having fun? This is serious!" Uranus shouted.

Sailor Sun jumped forward, flying into the air, and shouted,

"Sparkling Sunny Day!"

She spun so fast she left you dazed as marvelous golden and white beams shot from her hands in a frenzy.

Kurami disappeared, unsatisfied, apparently.

"Well, what a coward." Gallifrey shook her head.

"You didn't even give us a chance to fight her!" Jupiter shouted.

"You wanna fight? There's a youma. Go ahead. We've done all we can. At least she didn't get the soul." Peacius sighed, smiling.

She walked over to the woman, placing the soul back into her body.

"It isn't your time...and that isn't pure," She whispered.

The other senshi took care of the youma in a few attacks. It wasn't as strong as it seemed. It was the girl named Kurami they had to watch.

After the fight was over, they turned towards the three mysterious senshi.

"Who are you?" Mercury asked.

"We are the..." Gallifrey started.

"Wait- what are we again?" She asked Peacius silently.

"We are the Secret Senshi. This team consists of me, Sailor Sun, those two, Sailor Peacius and Gallifrey, and two others called Sailor Columba and Sailor Star. We're here to help in any way we can." Sun nodded, her smile infectious.

"Why the Secret Senshi?" Neptune asked.

"Because you aren't allowed to know our identities. Only in the end of all senshi is anyone allowed to know our identities." Sun informed, waving a little and running away.

Peacius and Gallifrey nodded, running along with her.

The two secrets tried to catch up, but after running for what seemed to be forever, they finally admitted that they lost her.

* * *

><p>"Luna, do you know who they are?" Usagi asked her cat once they all decided to get together at Rei's shrine.<p>

"Well, Usagi, they seem a little after my time line." The black cat responded.

"What about you, Setsuna?"

Setsuna had joined them after lounging around the house all day. She had been feeling good off and on and, today, she hadn't been feeling good at all. And, she had a feeling that this new arrival of an enemy had something to do with it.

"...I can't really say. Even if I knew who they are, not saying that I don't, I can't tell you who they are. I'm not for certain." Setsuna said, finally.

Hotaru lay in Rei's bed, sleeping. Or, so they thought.

"I don't trust them. They're too strong." Hotaru announced.

They all turned towards Hotaru, a questioning look on their faces.

"I guess they were a little too strong." Makoto admitted.

"At the same time, if it weren't for them, we would be beaten and bloodied," Ami pointed out.

"How so?" Minako asked.

"Well, think about it. It that Kurami character could take out Mako-Chan in one blow, possibly at Kurami's weakest, then what were we? We were like bags of potatoes." Ami explained.

"Ami-Chan makes perfect sense. However, this makes no sense. These new senshi just appear from no where? No warning or anything? Going on about how no one could know their identities until the end of all senshi. What was that about?" Neptune agreed.

"...I may know something about that." Setsuna confided, saying it in a whisper.

Everyone turned their heads to her. Even Hotaru sat up in bed.

"See, there was a point in time that every senshi lost her powers due to a strange interference in the time stream. It was like a collision between two points in time. As if someone from the past and that same person from the future met up somewhere. However, it wasn't as simple as that. It felt like there was a person from the past, the same person from the future, and then two of the same people from the past. Like there was four of the same people in one point in time. I suppose it caused a rip in the fabric of time or something."

"Setsuna-San...I couldn't understand a word you said except for the part about every senshi losing their powers." Minako admitted.

"Well, what I said was true. However, it lasted only a few hours. But, in those few hours, you'd be surprised what all happened. It was like the world was ripped from the inside out. It was horrid." Setsuna shuddered, feeling suddenly queasy again.

"Does this all have to do with your sudden illness?" Michiru asked.

"That's what I've been thinking. Yesterday, when I tried to travel back to the time gate, I found that I wasn't able to. My powers are useless." Setsuna informed.

"You weren't able to travel back to the time gate?" Hotaru exclaimed, jumping from the bed and into Setsuna's arms.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna-Mama. You must feel horrible." Hotaru chimed.

They all shared their condolences, feeling a little frightened. Suddenly, it hit Rei.

"Wait, Setsuna-San, when you said you were useless, did you mean it only in a sense that you couldn't time travel?" Rei asked, her brows creasing.

Setsuna looked down, only to look up with melancholy.

"No. I'm useless in a sense of powers. I can't even transform into Sailor Pluto. I...I'm the first senshi to lose her powers."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Hotaru cried.

"No. We can only let this play out. When Usagi loses her powers we will know it is all over. For a while." Setsuna said.

"...I'm really sorry, Setsuna-San." Minako quipped.

"Hey, who are they?" Haruka asked, looking through the open, sliding wooden door, at Rose and Amelia.

"Oh, that's my cousin and her friend. My cousin's name is Umeko, but everyone calls her Rose-Chan." Rei informed the outers.

"She looks so nice!" Hotaru giggled.

"I know, she's adorable!" Usagi shouted.

"But that Amelia girl..." Haruka muttered, her eyes squinting.

"She's the one we met at the gym," Makoto nodded.

"Oh, so that's her." Michiru squinted her eyes too.

"What's wrong with Amelia?" Rei asked, worried for her cousin.

"I think she has something to do with this." Haruka mumbled.

Setsuna shook her head.

"No, she doesn't."

They all turned toward her.

"How do you know?" Ami asked.

"Well...I don't really know. But really, we can't go off judging people from afar. And, even if she were in this, she would most likely be a secret senshi, if anything else."

Haruka and Michiru relaxed, taking in the words.

"That does make sense, I suppose." Haruka sighed.

"Yes, she doesn't look that bad." Michiru smiled.

Setsuna sighed, glad she didn't get the Queen of Gallifrey in anymore trouble that she was already in.


End file.
